Soul Mates Play Nice with the XMen
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea take a trip to New York City to have a vacation, but on their trip they are discovering weird things. The X-men try to help them while Magneto tries to recruit them. Could love occur at the school as well?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"When can we get off this charter bus?" Shea sighed to herself before looking across the aisle to see her friend sleeping in her own bus chair. Tiffani was lying down on both seats with her head facing the chairs and her back facing the chairs in front of her. "Not bothering her," she thought and turned her head to look out the window.

She and her friend were heading to New York City. They were taking a short vacation. Shea was excited to see the sights of New York City again because the last time she visited was in high school. "Five years," she thought resting her head on the window. Tiffani had threatened to hide herself in Shea's suitcase if she was not allowed to go so Shea agreed. "She would have hid in there too," she thought about her suitcase, which was besides Tiffani's neon green suitcase at the bottom of the bus.

"Who carries a neon green suitcase? Wait, not surprised," she thought with a smile before looking over at her friend again, who now had a young guy leaning over her. "This won't be pretty," she thought and went to say something to the guy, but he had already touched Tiffani's shoulder. Shea froze at what was about to happen.

Tiffani's head snapped up and her eyes were in a harsh glare towards the young guy. "What?" she growled and Shea saw the young guy flinch.

"We're going to stop at a gas station in a minute to freshen up and I thought you might want to get out to put on makeup or whatever girls do," he said as he backed up when Tiffani started growling literally at the unfortunate yet helpful soul.

"Makeup, seriously, who cares about makeup when I've been stuck on this bus for fifteen hours or so?" Tiffani said as she grabbed the blanket, which resided on top of her, and she pulled it over her head. She could still be heard grumbling underneath the blanket about makeup and how she'd throw it all away if she could get some sleep.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't sleep well on charter buses and she just slept for maybe thirty minutes at the most so far on this trip," Shea said to sooth the young man, who looked insulted and slightly frightened.

"Well tell the freak to put a do not disturb sign or something on," the young guy said in a stammer at first and then a harsh tone before he stalked back to his seat.

"Freak," Shea muttered in a voice that suggested she would smack the guy if he came near her and Tiffani again. "Why would he call her a freak?" she thought worriedly as she remembered how Tiffani's family had said that she had been acting wilder than usual.

"How do they mean by wilder?" she thought before shrugging and leaving the bus when they stopped at a gas station.

Tiffani was furious when the young guy woke up her but she quickly fell asleep after hearing Shea's voice. Before she fell asleep, she had also heard the guy call her a freak and it made her heart jump a bit. She had heard her father saying that a snake was terrorizing baby birds in a nest and she had ran out of the house to see the snake. When she saw the snake she felt different towards it than she normally would, which would be give it plenty of room and not bother it.

However, that time her dad had run off to grab his snake catcher, but by the time, he had returned Tiffani was holding the snake in her hands. The snake was calming slithering along Tiffani arm and shoulder, and Tiffani remained calm as well with a small smile on her face. She did not remember much but she did remember holding her hand out to the snake and saying something before the snake was in her hand. A shrug of her shoulders wiped her worry clean before she fell back to sleep on the bus.

Shea dreaded waking Tiffani up, but they had arrived in New York City and it was time to go to their hotel. The young guy gave her a glare and she smirked when she remembered the incident at the gas station. She had just bought her a bottle of water when she heard the guy from earlier mentioning something was weird about Tiffani's eyes when she had glared at him. She walked over there with her water bottle opened and glared at the guy angrily before water splashed all over him.

She jumped when she realized that she was still holding the bottle straight in her hand, but it now only contained a few drops of water. The guy turned around to accuse her but his friends looked spooked when they had seen that she had not even shook the bottle towards him.

"It's ok, accidents happen all the time," Shea spoke with the tone of a mother speaking to a child who wet the bed.

"Why you," the guy growled before his buddies held him back. Shea smirked before quickly rushing to the bus. The weird event with the water had shaken her.

She took a seat and looked over to Tiffani, who was still happily snoozing away. "I don't know what that was but I must not have felt my hand move," she thought before looking to the drive ahead.

Now that she and Tiffani were in New York City, she had the hard job of waking up her friend and not losing a limb or dying a quick death. "Here goes nothing," she thought before the bus driver stepped in front of her and shook Tiffani's shoulder. All of the other bus occupants were outside looking for their luggage.

"Miss, wake up, you're in the city now," he said and Shea cringed before hearing a low yawn. Tiffani was slowly sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

"Ok Mom," Tiffani said and Shea laughed knowing that her friend was half-awake. The bus driver gave a good laugh before he smiled at Shea and stepped off the bus.

"He wasn't your mom," Shea said exiting the bus with Tiffani, who had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter, where are my waffles?" her friend answered looking around and frowning when she only saw fast food restaurants. Her frown disappeared when she saw a Starbucks. "Coffee," she screamed and was about to run through traffic for delicious caffeine, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Grab your suitcase and let's go to the hotel. We can get coffee afterwards," Shea said and saw her friend pout at the loss of coffee.

"This suitcase is so bright," an old woman, who had been riding on the same bus, said as she stood near Tiffani's blaringly neon green suitcase.

"Kermit," Tiffani cheered as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Young lady, you named your suitcase?" the old woman asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Doesn't everybody?" Tiffani asked before skipping over to Shea.

"Not all you need is a pink suitcase and you will have Kermit's lover," Shea said and she regretted her words at the look on Tiffani's face.

"You're right. Why didn't I think of this before? Shea, you're a genius. Kermit will have a girlfriend again in no time," Tiffani said and received more weird looks before Shea drug her away and towards their hotel.

"Only you," Shea said with a laugh as Tiffani started talking of having a wedding ceremony for the suitcase and his future pink suitcase lover.

"Kermit wants to know if you will be the maid of honor?" Tiffani asked when they entered the hotel.

"I'm not attending a suitcase wedding, but I will happily get you coffee if you wake up and stop talking about suitcases," Shea said before checking in to the hotel and grabbing the room keys.

"Fine but I want a scone too," Tiffani said with a pout before smiling at the large aquarium in the hotel. "Look Shea, fish," she cheered and rushed over to the aquarium.

"Don't terrify them," Shea said as she smiled at the water and the fish.

"That guy already did," Tiffani said and pointed to a random man before going to the elevators to their floor. Shea looked towards the direction of the man but she did not see anyone. She entered the elevator and heard Tiffani singing a song about cats.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Quit singing about cats! I thought they hated you," Shea said growing annoyed after she had been trying to unpack some of her clothes in their hotel room. Meanwhile Tiffani was lying on her bed by the window and was still singing about cats.

"Actually that has changed. Cats do not hate me but bunnies are evil towards me! I am not kidding! Stop laughing," Tiffani said yelling at the end as she threw a decorative pillow from the bed at Shea.

Shea dodged the pillow before throwing some ice at Tiffani, which they had found in the mini freezer in their room. The fridge was right beside the mini freezer. "How did you find out that bunnies don't like you?" she asked sitting down on the bed beside Tiffani's bed.

"You don't want to know," her friend whispered and looked around her in paranoia.

"Alright with that look on your face you have to tell me," Shea answered back before laughing when Tiffani ran over to the door and locked it. Her friend then ran to the window and locked it too before she jumped back on her bed. "We're ten stories up and I highly doubt that a bunny will be able to jump this high," she said and watched as Tiffani's eyes grew.

"They could," her friend said before they both laughed. "Anyways, I have been walking around my house and the woods more often since the weather had been great at home. Every time I would go walking, I felt as if I was being followed and I would only see little bunnies here or there. However, one day I felt more than one set of eyes following me and I saw ten bunnies behind me. My grandpa always told me to run if bunnies come near you and the bunnies ran towards me as if their life depended on it. I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could. The bunnies were making noises as if planning strategy to get me or bite me. I was saved by coyotes though and I was so happy about the rescue," Tiffani explained and Shea's eyes were wide before she busted out laughing.

"You were happy about being saved by coyotes?" Shea asked wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Well the coyotes weren't stalking me like the bunnies were and I would rather face coyotes then cute and creepy bunnies. I feel bad about hurting cute things even if they are creepy," Tiffani explained with a pout before glaring at Shea. "You promised me coffee and a scone, so let's go," she said and grabbed her purse and Shea's wrist. Shea grabbed the hotel room key and her wallet before she was pulled from the room. She fought with Tiffani to lock the room door before they rushed to the elevator.

"With the way you are now, I doubt you need coffee," Shea said in the elevator.

"Don't doubt then because I need that stuff now," her friend said with a smirk before they left the elevator. Shea jumped when someone was in front of her and she did not see him. She gave a squeak of surprise and her eyes grew wide when the man slipped and fell to the floor of the lobby.

"Are you alright?" a woman standing near them said when all of them saw the man sitting in a puddle, which they did not think was there before. "They must have cleaned the floors," the woman said as she helped the man off the floor.

Tiffani looked at Shea curiously, as she wiped a few water drops off her arm. She had not been looking at her friend, but she had heard what sounded like a splash of water when Shea was surprised by the man. Her arm had also been splashed with the water before the man slipped. "Interesting," she thought before grabbing Shea's wrist and pulling her away from the water and the elevator. "Coffee," she cheered loudly to distract her friend, who was looking shaken up and worried. "What kind do you want?" she asked and Shea shook her head before focusing on her.

"Just regular," Shea answered with a little smile to Tiffani since her mind was starting to get off the idea of the water and the man earlier. "It's just my imagination," she thought and the two friends carefully crossed the busy street to get to the Starbucks.

"So what are we doing after we finish this?" Tiffani asked before taking another bite of her cinnamon chip scone. She looked out the window of the coffee shop and watched people walk down the street with places to go and stuff to buy.

"Well we can go walk around and see what shops are near and then we can go on a ferry to see the Statue of Liberty before returning back to the hotel to sleep," Shea said with a shrug as a suggestion.

"Sleep," Tiffani muttered with a happy smile.

"Not yet, I know you didn't sleep well on the bus," Shea started to say but was cut off with a glare. "Alright, that was an understatement, you barely slept. However, we just got here and I'm not spending the day sitting in the hotel room reading while you sleep. I will get you as much coffee as you need so we can get through the day," she finished and got a begrudging nod.

"Should have just hit that guy on the bus," Tiffani said with a growl and she cringed when her friend jumped at the sound of her growl. She frowned herself when she thought of how animalistic it sounded.

"Is this what her family meant by her being more wild?" Shea thought before shaking her head and smiling back at her best friend. "Are you done?" she asked and stood up after receiving a nod. "Then let's go explore," she said and she got a cheer. Soon the two were running around the city streets, looking through different stores, and forcing themselves to leave the Abercrombie store and quit staring at the models.

"Time for the ferry ride," Shea said and frowned when she did not hear Tiffani cheer. She looked behind her and saw Tiffani standing a small distance away from her. Her friend's shoulders were tense and she was looking around the front area in front of the ferry building entrance with wariness in her eyes.

"Tiffani," Shea said and had to repeat the name as she walked closer.

"Yes," Tiffani finally answered trying to shake off the sudden bad feeling she had when they started walking to the ferry building. "What is it?" she asked when she saw her friend's worry and curiosity.

"Just wondering why you stopped and looked around like you were waiting for someone to jump out at you," Shea answered with a shrug and she watched Tiffani give a small forced laugh.

"You're silly, let's go ride the ferry now," Tiffani said and drug Shea into the building before she could be asked any other questions that she was not sure she could comfortably answer. "Because I had felt as if someone was about to jump out and attack me," she thought with a frown again before she shook her head and smiled at her friend.

The two girls paid for round trip ferry ride tickets. They rushed onto the ferry whenever they were allowed to set foot on the ferry. The two girls ran upstairs and pulled out their cameras. The bad feeling left Tiffani as they moved farther away from the docking area. Shea felt at ease as she looked around her.

The rest of the ferry ride was the same, taking pictures, talking to people, and deciding to buy pizza for dinner. The two left the ferry when they reached the original docking area. Shea let out a sigh and Tiffani gave her a weird look. Shea went to shake her head with a smile before Tiffani grabbed her hand and made her run out to the street and they got into a taxi as fast as they could.

"What's wrong?" Shea asked hurriedly as Tiffani told the driver their hotel. Tiffani did not answer Shea's question. "What's wrong?" she asked again and grabbed Tiffani's shoulders giving her a little shake.

Shea gasped when her friend's eyes were a glowing amber color and she had a slight point to her ears. Her eyes grew wider when her friend opened her mouth to talk and she saw the beginning of fangs.

"I wish I wasn't sleep deprived this morning, because I actually saw a cat man and he growled at us. I ran as fast as I could because I didn't like the way he smelled. He had a bad aura around him towards us," Tiffani said quickly before cars started screeching to a stop in front of the taxi. The driver slammed on his brakes and both girls held on to each other and thanked that they put on seatbelts.

A roar sounded in front after the tires stopped screeching. The girls looked through the window and saw a large muscular man that was covered in hair or fur, which they could not really tell but Shea knew that this was the cat man her friend had mentioned. The man's eyes glared right at the girls and Shea jumped when water splashed around the cab.

"What is going on?" the taxi driver yelled as the large cat man started marching towards the cab. His eyes never left the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Get out of the car, now," Tiffani screamed when Shea hesitated. Shea and Tiffani scrambled out of the taxi while the driver yelled at them to pay even though the car had barely moved from its parking spot. The driver was soon yelling in fear when the cat man slammed his fists into the hood of the cab.

"What is going on?" Shea yelled as she and Tiffani ran down a sidewalk in the opposite direction of the cat man.

"I asked him where the nearest litter box was and he took offense. I don't know," Tiffani yelled back even though she laughed in her head. A fire hydrant busted out of the ground near the two girls when the cat man ran up behind Shea and tried to tackle her. The fire hydrant had knocked into the man and the girls sped up their pace.

"How did that happen?" Tiffani yelled to Shea, who gave her a freaked out look before gasping at Tiffani. "What?" she mouthed and her friend pointed at her eyes. "Not how they looked this morning," she thought running by a store window and saw her eyes were amber and had narrow slits like a cat.

"We'll worry about the water and my eyes later, but right now, run," Shea screamed when the cat man tried to tackle her again and water splashed from her towards him.

"Sabretooth," another man roared and tackled the large cat man that was chasing the girls.

"Get them to safety," a woman with white hair yelled as she sent a lightning bolt at Sabretooth after the other man was out of the way.

"Who do we trust?" Shea muttered as the girls stopped between Sabretooth and more people that were showing up and were shooting lightning bolts or red rays from their eyes at the cat man. The people attacking the cat man were wearing black superhero outfits.

"I vote the people that have the awesome superhero outfits. Can I get one in my size?" Tiffani asked Shea, who smacked her arm.

"Not the part to focus on right now," Shea said before a woman with red hair and a sweet smile appeared in front of them.

"We can help you," the red haired woman said and grabbed Shea and Tiffani's wrists before running away from the battle ensuing behind them.

A car was thrown into a building behind the three running away and the women ran faster. Tiffani and Shea were surprised when they saw a jet up ahead and the girls followed the woman into the jet. The woman pushed them into seats and they strapped in before the other people from earlier ran into the jet as well.

"Go," the man that had first attacked Sabretooth yelled as Jean rushed to the front and closed the ramp leading into the jet. She got in the pilot's seat and soon the jet was lifting off and flying away from a glaring Sabretooth. Tiffani grabbed Shea's hand as the man focused his eyes on her and he let out a small growl.

"Breathe," Shea said trying to calm her friend when she shockingly heard a growl coming from her best friend.

"Logan," the woman that had controlled the lightning said in a strict and short tone.

The growling man stopped and Shea was able to calm Tiffani down and her animal eyes went away. Tiffani's hazel eyes shone in relief. Both friends looked around the jet at the other people. The growling man reminded both girls of an animal.

"A good looking rugged animal," Shea thought before shaking her head with a blush on her face. She was happy that the man did not notice.

The next man was wearing neat glasses, which had been shooting red beams out of them. "I want a pair of those," Tiffani whispered to her friend before hiding her snicker.

The woman with white hair gave the girls a reassuring smile just like the red headed woman had done earlier. The girls immediately wanted to hang out with her. Lastly was the woman flying the jet and she had helped the girls earlier to get on the jet. .

"The professor knows we are on our way back and that the girls are safe," the red headed woman announced from her place in the pilot's seat.

"Are you two hurt?" the woman sitting in front of the girls asked calmly.

"Not hurt but extremely confused," Shea said and glared when the rugged man, Logan, scoffed at her.

"Ooh, those two will be at it like cats and dogs," Tiffani thought imagining how much popcorn she should buy. "A comfortable chair too," she thought before paying attention to what was going on around her.

"Who are you people? Thanks for the save, but this is all strange," Tiffani said with a small smile and a shrug.

"Oh sorry, my name is Ororo, but I also go by Storm," the woman in front of them said.

"I'm Jean," the pilot said with a wave back at the girls.

"Scott, but I go by Cyclops, nice to meet you two," the man with the glasses said politely.

Everyone focused on the rugged man but he just scowled and grumbled something to himself. Ororo rolled her eyes and said, "That's Logan but he also goes by Wolverine."

"Well thanks for saving us back there. My name is Shea," Shea introduced herself starting to calm down.

"I'm Tiffani, and I am not sharing my nickname," Tiffani said and shook her head quickly.

"I don't think they required you too," Shea said to her friend and sighed in relief to notice that Tiffani was not showing any animal attributes. "So how did you guys do all that stuff back there?" she asked.

"What was up with cat man?" Tiffani asked as well and heard a few snorts, which made her smile.

"The professor will enjoy hearing Sabretooth called cat man," Scott said with a shake of his head.

"We are mutants and we all have different powers. I control the weather and Scott controlled the red beams you saw," Ororo started to explain but a cough cut her off from her speech. She looked at Logan and shook her head before finishing, "I know Jean will tell you her gift later but Logan does not like sharing."

Both girls held in laughter at the small sarcastic tone at the end of her voice. "But learning to share is the first thing you do in Pre-K," Tiffani said sweetly and then said, "unless you were the kid that liked cutting off people's hair then that was not nice to share."

Everyone froze and Shea laughed. "You did that. You were the one who cut people's hair, right?" Shea asked and received an affronted look.

"I would never do that, but I did think about it," her friend answered and both friends relaxed even more.

"So where are we going?" Shea asked trying to lead the conversation away from the weird direction it was going.

"Right back to Sabretooth," Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

"I didn't know you missed the cat that much," Shea said and if this were an anime then little lightning bolts would be traveling from Shea's glare to Logan's glare.

"No popcorn," Tiffani wailed before trying to make bets with Ororo and Scott about who would win in a fight.

"Wait, why are we here?" Shea asked with a final glare at Logan before looking at Scott.

"You two are mutants," Ororo said it as if it was the simplest answer in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

The other people in the plane watched the two women wondering what their reactions would be. They were surprised at what left the mouths of the women next.

"Well that explains some things. No wonder bunnies have issues with me," Tiffani exclaimed before grumbling about the dumb bunnies.

"Explains why water has appeared randomly around me," Shea muttered before both girls froze and smiled at each other.

"Cool," they both said and hugged each other as much as the jet seat harnesses would allow.

"Bunnies," Ororo said slowly while Logan scoffed at their reactions. Logan soon had to dodge a shoe that was thrown at his chest. He glared at the person missing a shoe, which was Tiffani.

"I didn't do it. She grabbed my shoe and threw it at you," the accused yelled pointing to her smiling friend.

"There was no way that I was throwing one of my new yellow converse high tops," Shea said with a nod.

"So you'll throw my poor defenseless sandal, which you better give back," Tiffani said to her friend and then she warned Logan at the end when he looked ready to rip Tiffani's sandal in half. She happily caught her shoe, which would have hit Shea in the face. "Thanks," she said putting back on her sandal.

"Hold on, we're landing," Jean announced from the front of the jet.

"Landing where?" Shea asked bracing herself for the landing.

"Welcome to Xavier's school for mutants," Jean said happily pushing a button that lowered the ramp so everyone could exit the jet.

"I don't want to go back to school," Tiffani screamed before releasing the harness and running out of the jet.

"Tiffani, wait," Jean yelled and everyone raced off the jet with Shea in the lead after her friend.

"You won't be an actual student," Scott tried to yell after the young woman. He did not know the age of the new mutants but he knew they were out of high school.

"This is what happens when people tell her to go to school," Shea cursed before sliding to a stop when Tiffani started racing towards the group chasing her. "What," she started to say before noticing the bunnies following Tiffani from the woods that surround the property.

"Make them go away," her friend yelled before hiding behind Ororo. "Use lightning and make me some smoked bunny," she screamed when the bunnies drew nearer.

"Creepy," Shea said and moved to stand closer to her friend.

"Let's just get you two inside," Ororo said after a moment of wondering what to do while she saw Logan mumbling about cooked rabbit for dinner.

Tiffani grabbed Shea's hand and raced inside the school, which had a beautiful castle feel to it. "Swanky," Shea said and the girls nodded before Tiffani's stomach let out a growl. "Go ahead, find the kitchen," she said and the two were off again before their saviors could catch up with them.

"Food," Tiffani cheered when she entered the room before freezing. A young boy with a snake in his hands was standing in front of the refrigerator. Shea looked freaked out by the snake before freezing when she saw her friend. The snake and Tiffani were staring at each other as if in trances. Shea watched in surprise as Tiffani's eyes became the same as the snakes and little red scales appeared on her hands and neck.

"There you two are," Scott said slightly out of breath and he was growing quieter when he noticed Tiffani. "I thought you had cat attributes," he said referring to her eyes and fangs on the jet after fighting Sabretooth.

"Tiffani," Shea said and snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. She yelped and pulled her hand away when fangs snapped at her. "It seems you have more than just cat in you," she said and Tiffani rushed over to look in the reflective surface of the sink. A gasp escaped her and she frowned at Shea.

"What kind of mutant am I?" Tiffani asked in a hissing voice.

"The professor will tell you that when you two quit goofing off and go to his office," Logan's voice sounded behind Shea. She let out a slight scream and Logan cursed when he was soaked with water that randomly appeared. Tiffani slid away from the sink and closer to the boy with the snake to not be blamed about the water. She smiled at the boy, who gave her a smile back when he saw her snake features. His tongue flicked out and she gave him a thumb up when she saw he had a snake tongue.

"It seems you control water," Scott said to Shea while trying not to laugh. The cigar that Logan was about to lit was now wet as well. He let out a growl before storming away.

"Drama queen," Shea muttered and laughed inside her head when she heard another growl before Logan disappeared from view.

"Come on, let's go see Professor Xavier," Scott said drawing the attention to him. The girls followed him and took more notice of how he seemed to like everything in order about himself and how he acted around some more kids they ran into walking through the halls.

"Let's mess with him a lot while we are here," Tiffani typed on her cell phone in a message box and sent it to Shea.

"Definitely! I already have some ideas," Shea replied in a message before the girls hid their phones when Scott looked back at them.

Scott looked at them with a small frown before he knocked on the door. The person inside bid them entrance and Scott opened the door for the women, who entered and smiled at the man sitting in a wheelchair behind a large desk.

"He seems awesome," they thought as they noticed the calming air around the man, who they guessed was Professor Xavier. The calm aura in the office made Tiffani relax and her snake features disappeared.

"Welcome to my school. I am Professor Xavier. I sensed you two were in danger and that you were mutants so I sent my team to bring you here," the man said motioning for the women to take a seat in the two comfortable chairs in front of his desk. Scott shut the door behind them and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks," both girls said before introducing themselves.

"So can you tell us what type of mutants we are?" Tiffani asked politely and excitedly. She wanted to know why she kept discovering she could take on different animal attributes.

"Shea, you are able to control and create water. Right now it might have been appearing randomly when you are scared or angry," Professor Xavier explained and understanding dawned on Shea's face.

"No wonder that guy at the gas station was covered in water when I never even tilted the water bottle in my hands," she said and thought of the incident with the fire hydrant and water randomly appearing around her. A smile lit her lips when she thought of an angry Logan in the kitchen from earlier.

"Tiffani, you are able to take on the attributes and abilities of different animals. I do not know the extent of your transformation powers but you both will be able to grow and grasp control of your abilities," he calmly explained.

The girls smiled at each other before Tiffani frowned and stared down the professor. "Can you explain why bunnies hate me?" she asked and Shea almost fell out of her chair while Scott let out a laugh from behind them.

A comforting smile graced the professor's face as he said, "I do not know, but I suggest you keep a pack of carrots handy in case you need to run away." Everyone froze when they saw Tiffani nodding seriously to his suggestion.

"Why didn't I think of that?" they all heard her whisper and they dissolved in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Well I would like to allow you to settle into the rooms that have been set aside for you but Jean needs to give you a medical examination to make sure that you two are alright," Professor Xavier said and nodded to Scott, who opened the office door.

"Do we have to get shots?" Tiffani asked curiously but not afraid. She was used to needles after how many times she got strep throat growing up and had to get shots for it.

"You must be behind on your rabies shots," Shea said and the men in the room froze.

"You're so funny," her friend said before quickly grabbing Shea's hand and biting her.

"Ouch, let go," Shea said and glared at her friend when the teeth left her hand.

"Aw, now you need a shot too, just in case," Tiffani said sweetly before running out of the room.

"Wait, you don't know the way," Scott yelled after Shea started running after her laughing friend.

"Get back here so I can bite you back," Shea yelled when Tiffani turned a corner. Laughter was the only reply she got before she also turned the corner. She let out another yelp of pain when she slammed into a muscular chest. She started to fall backwards but the owner of the chest caught her.

Shea looked up and gasped silently when she was standing right below Logan's chin. She was about to say thanks before she saw his sour look. "Watch where you are going, brick walls shouldn't hide behind corners," Shea said as she tried to get out of his hold.

"You ran into me," Logan said bringing himself face to face with her.

"You were the one hiding behind the corner," Shea said not backing down at the challenging look on his face.

"I wasn't hiding," Logan growled and Shea felt a small thrill go through her at the sound of his growl.

"Well then you were creeping and I must say a brick wall should know better than to creep," she answered back and gave him her own challenging look.

Logan was about to answer after giving another growl but Scott finally caught up to one of the friends. Logan pushed Shea away from him and she accidentally shot out a bit of water in surprise that hit Logan right in the face.

"Did you see which way Tiffani went?" Scott asked after giving a laugh at Logan's puppy that just had a bath look. Logan was silent as he stormed away.

Shea went to answer that she only knew Tiffani had run around this corner but a scream stopped her. She looked at Scott, who nodded, before they took off running down the hallway towards some open doors leading outside.

The sight was definitely a new one for Shea. A tall muscular man wearing a business suit and covered in blue fur had bunnies surrounding him. A terrified Tiffani was sitting on his shoulders whimpering at the sight of the bunnies.

"Hank," Scott yelled in surprise. Tiffani's head shot up along with the man's head that Tiffani was using as a seat.

"Quick Shea, get me a bag of carrots," Tiffani yelled when she saw her friend.

"Get off that man," Shea yelled shaking her head. The man, Hank, seemed calm even though Tiffani was clinging to his shoulders as if the world would end if she had to get down and face the bunnies.

"No, get the carrots," her friend answered back stubbornly.

"Sorry about this Hank. These girls are two new mutants that Professor Xavier told us to save. This is Shea and the one on your shoulders is Tiffani. Shea controls water and Tiffani is able to transform to different animal characteristics as far as we know," Scott explained before he saw Shea leave to go find some carrots.

Hank gave a contemplative growl before looking up towards the young woman on his shoulders. He gave a small surprised smile when the young woman, Tiffani, gave her own little growl. She had her eyes closed but when she opened them they reminded him of a happy cat.

"Forget the carrots," Shea yelled leaving the school and back onto the grounds. Hank and Tiffani did not look happy at the firecrackers in her hand. Scott went to stop her but she already had a lighter in her hand. She lit the firecrackers and threw them at the bunnies around Hank and Tiffani.

Her friend jumped off the man's shoulders to the nearest tree. Hank jumped away from the firecrackers as fast as he could. The bunnies rushed back into the forest to escape. "That worked much better," Shea said with a serious nod before smiling at her friend, who was clinging to a tree branch. "You have claws now," she said pointing out the fact that Tiffani had dug her new claws into the tree branch.

"Neat, but the important part is that the bunnies are gone," Tiffani cheered letting go of the tree branch and landing on her feet. She walked over to the man she had been using as her safeguard.

"Sorry about that, I'm Tiffani and it is nice to meet my hero," Tiffani said as she held out a hand towards Hank. "I like his suit," she thought keeping the grin on her face.

"Hero," Hank chuckled under his breath, which Tiffani heard since she was still part cat from the bunny incident. "My name is Hank McCoy. It is nice to meet you as well," he said and surprised her by grabbing her hand and pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"What a charmer," Tiffani said after he released her hand. "Got any friends I can hook up with my friend?" she whispered in Hank's ear while pointing to Shea, who was giving them a curious look.

"Maybe," Hank said in a slight growly voice because of her close proximity.

"Goody," Tiffani said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She ran over to Shea and started to pull her into the house. "Bye hero," she yelled over her shoulder to Hank and a quiet Scott.

"Who knew your hero would be the doctor for our checkups today," Shea said smirking at her friend who had a bright red blush on her cheeks. Hank was walking around the medical room in the lower levels. Scott had stolen Jean away for a date since Hank had arrived.

"Shut up," Tiffani hissed at her friend before staring at her shoes, which were bright neon green converse.

"I would buy you carrots to carry around with you to fend off the bunnies but I know you would eat all of them," Shea said with a shrug and a laugh.

"Bugs Bunny was one of my heroes growing up so I love to eat carrots and of course think of stuff he says while eating them," her friend said with a pout before smiling at Hank when he turned around to look at the girls. Her smile stayed on her face even though he was holding two shots.

"What are those for?" Shea asked looking for escape routes.

"Jean makes everyone take this shot when they first enter the mansion," Hank explained walking closer to the girls. Shea looked ready to bolt until Tiffani jumped on her and sat on her back so she could not escape.

"I'll sit on her while you give her the shot," Tiffani said happily to Hank while Shea was struggling to escape.

"I'll get you back for this," Shea yelled and Tiffani gave a nervous laugh while Hank gave Shea the shot.

"I know and I'm not looking forward to it," Tiffani muttered before accepting her shot as well. "At least it is in the arm and not the hip," she said trying to appease her friend but that was not happening any time soon. "Plans to make her forget payback: find a hot guy, make waffles, make the hot guy take her waffles, and then make the guy feed her the waffles. He will do all this shirtless," she thought, as her friend kept glaring at her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

Fear was the only feeling Tiffani had as she slept last night with her room across from Shea's room. She had pushed almost all of the room's furniture to keep the door closed. Pepper spray and a tazer were sitting peacefully on her nightstand that was still the closest piece of furniture to the bed.

She woke up and looked around thanking that she was not sleeping on clouds with a little halo above her head. She left on her pajamas, which Ororo had been nice enough to give her. A quick peak at the barricaded door and she shook her head. "Window," she muttered before rushing over and opening the window.

Nerves tried to force her back into the room as she crept out onto the edge of the building outside her window. She was two stories above the ground. Fear from what her friend could do to her if she did not put her plan into action soon enough made her get on the ledge and out of her room. She scanned the building parts she could see and she smirked when she saw another open window.

A shift took over her and she realized her cat instincts had taken over for right now. She was thankful for her power as she walked on the ledge towards the open window. Her smirk grew when she reached the window and saw that it was Scott's room. Jean was nowhere in sight.

"I could be mean now or later," she thought and then remembered Shea. "Later," she thought and rushed through his room without waking him. She opened his bedroom door, closed it, and then hightailed herself to the kitchen.

"Make waffles with smiley faces," she cheered and quickly went to work.

A little while later, she was carrying a tray with the waffles, silverware, and a glass of juice. "Hot guy, hot guy," she muttered looking around for an unsuspecting victim.

A yawning Logan was what her eyes landed on when she reached a hallway close to Shea's room. "Perfect," she internally thought in delight before rushing towards the man.

"Logan, I need your help. I just got a call from the Professor about wanting to teach me how to control my powers and I have to go right now. I promised Shea I'd make her breakfast though, so can you please take this to her?" Tiffani asked quickly all but shoving the tray of food into Logan's hands. "He's not shirtless but he'll do," she thought.

"Wait, what," he yelled after taking the tray and Tiffani disappeared back the way she came. He cursed to himself before walking towards Shea's room.

Logan silently grumbled to himself about why he had to take one of the new women her breakfast. "Should have left it in the kitchen," he growled before knocking on Shea's door. He grew curious when he heard growling, cursing, and then the door was pulled open in a rush. An angry glare made him almost jump back, but since he is whom he is, he stayed in place.

"What?" Shea growled before the wonderful smell of waffles hit her senses.

"Your friend wants you to eat these," Logan growled and shoved the tray into Shea's arms.

"Waffles," Shea said happily before glaring back at Logan. "You didn't have to shove it into my arms and next time do not wake me up this early," she yelled before slamming her door shut in his face. "Waffles, maybe I won't kill her, just pull a prank on her," she muttered going back to her bed to eat the wonderful breakfast.

"Oh hello, are you new here?" an accented voice asked from somewhere behind Tiffani as she was sneaking around the mansion.

A loud scream tore out of her throat before she turned around in attack mode. Her eyes grew wide when she a kind looking blue man that had interesting designs all over his skin. She and the man stared each other down before she hugged him.

"You're so cute," she said hugging the surprised man who did not know to hug back or disappear and reappear at a safe distance. She looked down and said, "And you have a tail! You keep getting more awesome by the minute. Hi, my name is Tiffani."

"Ah, Tiffani, thank you, but you should go around hugging people like that?" the man asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Well I like giving people that seem like great people hugs, but if you don't want my hug," she started to say as she pulled away, but she was surprised when his tail wrapped around one of her legs. "I think your tail wants me to keep hugging you," she said with a small laugh when she saw his cheeks darken.

"Yes, sorry, my name is Kurt Wagner, but the others also call me Nightcrawler," he said as the two let go of each other from the hug.

"Everyone here has such cool nicknames. Anyways, nice to meet you," she said and gave him a wink.

He smiled back and asked, "What is your power? If you do not mind me asking."

She smiled at the little bit of nervousness that he displayed. "I don't know the full extent but so far I know I can take on different animal attributes and abilities," she explained and thought of a snake. She smiled when she felt fangs, saw the area differently, and saw small red scales on her arms and hands. She looked up at Kurt, who was giving her a surprised but happy look.

"That is amazing," he said happily and Tiffani kept staring at his tail. She felt herself want to be cat like but she restrained herself.

"Well you are the cool dude with the tail. I'm jealous," she said with a fake pout. He laughed before disappearing in a black smoke and then reappearing behind her. She spun around and had excitement shining in her eyes. "Totally jealous, now that was amazing," she said and she giggled internally when she saw him puff out his chest at the praise.

"Tiffani, there you are. Hello Kurt," Scott's voice rang through the hall and Tiffani frowned at him ruining her bonding moment with Kurt. "The professor wants to test your powers," he said walking closer to the pair.

"Fine," she said with a sigh before kissing Kurt on the cheek. "See you later," she said to Kurt before following Scott.

Shea was in the training room that Scott led Tiffani into and the Professor was waiting there as well. "The waffles helped but I will eventually get you back," Shea said and smiled when her friend cringed.

"Now girls, let us test your powers," Professor Xavier said calmly with a kind smile.

Shea went first and tried to use the water under her command, but a bunch of water just appeared out of nowhere and hit everyone. She sighed before trying to concentrate a few more times. She was finally able to control the water enough to shoot some water in one direction, which was at Tiffani, instead of hitting everyone without control.

"That's good, now it is your turn," Professor Xavier said with a chuckle to Tiffani.

"Alright," Tiffani said moving her wet hair out of her face. She thought of an animal that enjoyed water and she smiled as her features started to turn into that of a bear. She had to focus on being a bear so much that something else was happening. At first, she was not sure of the extra activity but a smile crossed her face when she realized she had made contact with a real bear somewhere. She sent it a message before turning back to her normal self.

"That was good for the first day, you two have a good night and we will do this again tomorrow," Professor Xavier said before leaving the room. Scott followed him and soon Tiffani let Shea into what she had done.

The two friends were in the hallway outside of Scott's room waiting for the explosion. Jean and Scott were holding hands walking down the hallway while giggling to each other. "Good night," Jean whispered to Scott before they gave each other a good night kiss. The two friends held their breath when Jean left and Scott entered his bedroom. They counted to five before Scott turned on the lights and let out a girlish scream of terror. They ran to the room, pulled open the door, and took a picture of Scott's scared expression.

A large bear was sleeping in Scott's bed. Scott was shaking in terror at the sight of the animal. "I hope you enjoy your new teddy bear," Tiffani yelled happily before the friends ran out of the room before Scott could catch them.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I feel like somebody is glaring at us," Tiffani muttered the next day at breakfast in the kitchen.

"You would be correct. It seems that Scott did not enjoy his new teddy bear," Shea answered before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Well I know to not give him anymore presents," Tiffani replied before hissing at Scott, who jumped back at the hiss. A smirk crossed her face before the bacon on her plate distracted her.

"I want to give him a present before we go work on our powers some more with Professor Xavier and that annoying Logan," Shea said and made a puddle of water appear before Scott's feet. She felt satisfaction when he slipped in the puddle and busted his rear end on the floor.

"Annoying Logan? What did he do?" Tiffani asked grabbing some more bacon before the two friends rushed out of the kitchen when they saw some red light threatening to appear from Scott's glasses.

"He woke me up yesterday, gave me breakfast, and he was just irritating me," Shea explained as the two friends started to slow down their pace of walking.

"Shirtless hot guy bringing me breakfast in the morning does not sound annoying to me," her friend answered with a wink.

"There is just something about him that makes me want to use my power to throw him into the middle of the ocean," Shea answered and froze when she heard the recognizable sound of Logan scoffing.

"You could not do that with the way your powers are now," Logan said appearing around a corner.

"Well the growling at me and showing your claws is not scary. You remind me of an angry cat that did not get fed yet," Shea retaliated.

Tiffani stood calmly between the two before slowly moving out of the way. She walked a bit away while the two continued bickering. "Hey, get a room already. I can smell that tension from here," she yelled with a smirk before running for her life at the two glares she received. "Save me," she screamed before disappearing into the training room.

The two outside the training room gave each other a last glare and rude comment before they entered the training room. They entered the room just in time to see Tiffani tackle somebody with a hug.

"Kurt," Tiffani cheered when she saw the adorable man from yesterday. She ran straight for him. His happy smile turned cautious before shock appeared when she tackled him. He let out an indignant yelp when he disappeared and reappeared somewhere else, but Tiffani was still latched onto him.

"Tiffani, what have I told you about tackle hugging random people?" Shea asked with a shake of her head.

"But he's not random. I met him yesterday and his name is Kurt or also known as Nightcrawler. Hey, we need to come up with our own cool nicknames," Tiffani yelled before smiling at Kurt and then running over to stand by her friend.

"You could by the one person zoo," Shea said to her friend smirking.

"You could be Plumber Lady," Tiffani said sweetly before both friends glared at each other.

"Hairball hacker," Shea said.

"Leaky pipe," Tiffani said.

"Girls, girls, you can think up nickname for yourselves later, but for now we need to train.

"This is not over," both friends mentally sent to each other from looks.

Even the mansion itself was cringing at the animosity between the friends as they yelled names at each other. Some people had gone hunting for ear plugs. Others were blasting music or something on the television. Others were just running away from the friends when they appeared somewhere.

"Sprinkler woman," Tiffani yelled.

"Hippo imposter," Shea yelled back.

"Tsunami mommy,"

"Declawed lion,"

"Fire hydrant without water,"

"Annoying parrot,"

"Whirlpool as strong as a flushed toilet,"

"A flamingo weird enough that it turns purple instead of pink,"

"A puddle so small a kid cannot even jump in it,"

"A bear so dumb it hides behind the tree instead of climbs up it," Shea ended before Tiffani tackled her.

"This means war," Tiffani yelled and soon the two were wrestling around on the floor.

Beast and Ororo had been talking about the latest political moves while walking down the hallway when they stumbled upon the two fighting friends. They froze in surprise before yelling for the girls to stop fighting.

"Girls, stop this," Ororo tried to calm them down while Beast cringed at the bruises the two were probably giving each other.

"Hey no biting with fangs," Shea yelled.

"You bit me first," Tiffani yelled back.

A loud roar made both girls pause before looking up and they saw Beast and Ororo. "When did they get here?" both friends said at the same time.

Beast and Ororo looked at each other and shook their heads. "Girls, Professor Xavier has asked us to help with your powers," Ororo calmly explained. "I'm going to help Shea and Beast will help Tiffani," she said and the two friends separated giving each other small glares.

"Have fun, Toilet Water," Tiffani said with a wink to Shea before walking towards Beast.

"You too, Butt Sniffer," Shea said and she and Ororo rushed away when they heard Tiffani growl at them.

"So what are you and Shea fighting about?" Beast asked Tiffani after their practice of her attempting to change into more animals.

"We're trying to come up with our own nicknames like you have Beast and Ororo has Storm," Tiffani explained and looked at Beast, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What about Fauna?" he asked and her eyes lit up.

"Perfect! Now why didn't I think of that?" she muttered before laughing and hugging Beast. "Thanks," she said smiling up at him.

"You girls were fighting about nicknames all day?" Ororo asked Shea, who gave a sheepish nod. "Well what do you think about Aquatica?" Ororo asked.

"That's great," Shea answered with a smile before laughing at all the names that she and Tiffani had called each other all day. "Maybe we just had too much coffee today," she thought before entering the mansion with Ororo.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Shea, where is the coffee machine? Also, why is the cabinet of coffee beans padlocked and covered in chains?" Tiffani asked in her half-awake mode as she and her friend stared at the coffee area of the kitchen.

"Not making me happy, that's for sure," Shea grumbled cracking her knuckles.

"You two drove the entire place crazy yesterday and Ororo said she heard you say that it was because of coffee so I solved the problem," Logan's voice growled as he entered the kitchen behind the annoyed females.

Tiffani just started pulling on the chains while Shea created a water ball before throwing it straight towards Logan's face. He unfortunately dodged it, but the murderous look on Shea's face made his claws appear. Shea let out a war cry as she chased after Logan while trying to drown him with her water blasts.

"Coffee, I miss you! Cabinet, open, open I say, please," Tiffani whined as she was now standing on the counter and pulling on the chains keeping the coffee away from her. Cute dog-ears and a tail appeared on her form and she started scratching the cabinet door.

Two teenagers and Kurt entered the kitchen and they stared in surprise at what Tiffani was doing. Kurt felt himself blush when he saw Tiffani. All three of them froze when the girl on the counter froze and acted as if she was sniffing the air.

"Kurt, open the dumb cabinet, please. It's being mean to me," Tiffani whimpered as her tail and ears drooped. Pouting lips made Kurt's blush increase.

"Why are there chains on the cabinet?" the female teenager asked with a weird expression on her face.

"They're hiding the coffee," Tiffani yelled and punched the cabinet. Another whimper escaped her as she shook her fist and glared at the cabinet. She stuck her tongue out at it before focusing back on the other inhabitants of the kitchen.

"I think there might be a reason for that," the teenage boy whispered to the girl beside him. "Anyways, I'm Bobby and this is my girlfriend, Rogue," the boy said and held his hand out to the still half-awake Tiffani.

The woman glared at the cabinet one more time before jumping off the counter. She smiled at Bobby and Rogue. She shook Bobby's hand before looking at Rogue, who looked as if she wanted to back up.

"Oh are the puppy looks bothering you?" Tiffani asked with a laugh when she saw her tail wagging.

"Oh no, they are cute. It is just my power. I shouldn't touch you," Rogue answered giving a small frown to her gloved hands.

"You have gloves so no big deal," Tiffani said before quickly grabbing Rogue's hands and shaking them. Rogue was surprised before she gave a grateful laugh.

"Oh and this is Kurt," Bobby introduced and Tiffani woke up fully. She smiled at Kurt before her smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, I know Kurt very well," Tiffani said as she walked up to the man before hugging him with a smile on her face.

Bobby and Rogue's faces dropped before they were laughing at Kurt's surprised face.

"Tiffani, good morning to you too but um, please, uh," Kurt said and started to stumble over his words as Tiffani kept hugging him. He felt his face grow hotter when he saw the little dog tail wagging. He resisted the urge for his tail to curl around her little dog tail.

"So what should we make for breakfast?" Rogue asked as she smiled cutely at the blushing Kurt and the happy Tiffani.

"Bacon and eggs," Tiffani cheered before letting go of Kurt and rushing to the refrigerator.

"Wait, where is your friend?" Kurt asked with a small frown as he took a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"I think she is chasing a certain man. I think the animal needs a bath," Tiffani said with a smirk.

"Get back here," Shea yelled before shooting a lot of water towards Logan's legs. She was trying to knock the man over, but he jumped up and dodged the attack.

"You will have to do better than that," Logan said, which only increased Shea's annoyance towards the man.

"You need to realize that I can do more than you think," Shea said with a glare before walking in the opposite direction of Logan. She had used her powers for different means while she had been chasing after Logan. "Just a distraction," she thought before making her way to the kitchen. The wonderful smell of breakfast made her smile grow.

"So did you give Logan a bath?" Tiffani asked and Shea coughed at her friend's question.

Shea saw that there were two new people in the kitchen, who Tiffani introduced as Bobby and Rogue. The teenagers were quickly and Kurt quickly shoved a piece of bacon in Tiffani's mouth. He gave a nervous laugh when Tiffani looked at him with a funny look.

"Not the thing I was expecting you to say, but I did something better," Shea said with a wink before she fixed herself some breakfast. She did not start eating until she had glared at the still locked cabinet.

"Hey guys," Rogue said gaining the attention of the two women. Rogue opened the cabinet beside the chained cabinet. "If you two just opened this cabinet door, you can reach over and grab the coffee and the coffee machine," the young woman said cheerfully as she pulled out the coffee machine, which she plugged up to the electric socket.

Tiffani immediately fell off her chair and Shea cursed. "Why didn't we think of that?" Shea asked herself and put her head on the table.

"I was part zombie and you were too angry," Tiffani said from her spot on the floor. She still had a look of surprise on her face. The shock disappeared soon enough as she ran over to Rogue, hugged the girl, and then turned on the coffee machine. "I can still have coffee," she screamed happily and the others could have sworn that they heard people in the castle groan their unhappiness.

"Make sure to put in extra coffee beans," Shea said with an evil smirk.

Tiffani's evil laughter made Rogue move closer to Bobby. Bobby had moved closer to Kurt, and Kurt was standing near Shea. Shea smiled at the three of them before holding out an empty coffee mug towards her friend.

"Nobody takes away our coffee," Shea growled thinking of the joy she would feel later when Logan found her surprise. A sigh of relief left the two friends as they enjoyed their first cups of coffee for the day.

The rest of the day passed peacefully for the most part. Training had continued and the girls were getting better. Tiffani tried to turn into a sea lion today and she had finished the full transformation. Scott was her victim today. She had chased and barked at the man the rest of the training session. Shea was able to create a large wave, which she worked to control for the rest of the training time. If Logan was too slow to dodge the wave a few times then that was not her fault.

The entire time during training the professor had been laughing at the actions of the girls. He had never seen two people take the training of their powers like the two women in front of him. Scott and Logan were not happy teachers, but the professor knew that the two men needed to loosen up and enjoy life more.

"Let's go," Shea whispered to her friend, who was still a sea lion. The two left the training room and made their way to the floor right above Logan's room. Tiffani, the sea lion, gave Shea a curious look before her friend shushed her.

Footsteps echoed below and the door to Logan's room opened. The girls listened anxiously as they heard Logan walk towards the center of his room. A large smirk appeared on Shea's face when she heard a squishy sound. Logan had just fallen back on his bed, which she had used her powers to drench to a wet spongy feel earlier.

"Woman," Logan's roar sounded through the entire castle.

"Well that's not specific," Tiffani said between giggles since she had transformed to her regular self.

"Never take away my coffee," Shea yelled before the two friends rushed towards the professor's office, which was on that floor. The sound of an angry wolverine was right behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

The two friends had locked the door after entering the Professor's office. He was nowhere to be seen so the girls' protector was not going to help them now. An angry Logan was now hitting the locked door.

"What do we do?" Shea yelled and she received a look from her friend.

"This was your idea," Tiffani said before she saw the window.

"Oh no, not that, I'm not going out the," Shea started to protest but Tiffani put a hand over her mouth before she could say window.

"Do not give away our escape plan," Tiffani whispered with a glare and the two friends heard Logan start hitting the door with more force. "Dang you and your super hearing," she yelled at the angry man on the outside the room.

"What are we going to do?" Shea whispered as she searched around the room for another way of escape.

"Hang on," her friend answered and pulled out her cell phone. She sent a message to someone and soon Kurt appeared in the room. He went to speak but Tiffani put her hands over his mouth and she shook her head.

"Good idea," Shea whispered while Tiffani typed another message on her phone and showed it to the confused Kurt. He gave her a small smile before grabbing Shea's hand and the two disappeared from the room. Tiffani smirked before turning into a monkey and leaving the room through the window.

The monkey gave a small laugh when she heard Logan force the door open and growl angrily. "Time to put my plan into action," she thought before disappearing down the other side of the place and then into the forest.

Shea thanked Kurt after they appeared in the living room with some of the students. He had been in the room earlier watching television when Tiffani sent him the message. "Thanks Kurt, sorry for Tiffani bothering you like that," Shea said and she smiled when she saw the small blush on Kurt's cheeks.

"It is no trouble. I was happy to help. Logan was angrier than I have seen him in a while. Is everything alright?" Kurt asked as the two took seats amongst the students.

"Well I may have soaked his bed using my powers so he cannot sleep on it, but that was all," Shea said innocently twiddling her thumbs.

The students in the room started laughing and some looked frightened at the idea of an enraged Wolverine storming around the place. Shea smirked and laughed when she got a few high fives from the young kids.

"Where is Tiffani?" Kurt asked after a little while. He had a small frown on his face as he looked around the room.

"I do not know but I am curious to see what she does," Shea said before a scream sounded through the mansion. "Well that did not take long," she said and she and Kurt rushed out of the room and towards the scream.

They stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. A young girl was standing terrified as she pointed towards the refrigerator. A cow was in the kitchen with its head in the refrigerator. The cow looked at the three people in the kitchen, mooed, and then grabbed the only carton of milk in that refrigerator.

"What is going on in here?" Scott and Ororo yelled as they ran into the kitchen. They were shocked at the sight of a random cow in the mansion.

"Moo," the cow said again before running out of the kitchen with the milk jug in its mouth.

"I'm going to have nightmares. I hate cows," the young student yelled before leaving the kitchen.

"We have a random cow wandering around the mansion," Ororo said in surprise before she pulled out her phone.

"Steak," a male student's voice yelled and everyone rushed to the stairs. The cow and a student were having a face off on the stairs. The cow's tail flicked before it started running towards the student. "Wait, you dumb cow, quit chasing me," the student yelled as an angry cow started chasing him around the second floor of the mansion.

"Where is Tiffani?" Scott asked Shea with a serious face.

"She said she was going to explore the grounds," Shea said with a shrug. On the inside, she was dying with laughter because she knew that Tiffani was currently the cow causing chaos.

"I hope that strange cow did not hurt her," Kurt said and Shea had to bite her lip hard so she would not break out laughing.

"Where is the milk?" Logan's grumbly voice yelled from the kitchen.

"I thought he only drank beer," Shea thought before running upstairs to escape Logan, who was about to leave the kitchen.

"You," Logan yelled and Shea knew it was too late to escape without being seen.

"I did not take the milk," Shea yelled and threw a water ball at Logan's face.

He dodged and yelled, "You ruined my bed."

"Well you deserved it," she yelled back and the others on the staircase quickly moved out of the way, as Logan ran up the stairs to chase after Shea.

"Get back here," Logan roared and the chase began as the others just gave a sigh.

Tiffani, the cow, happily mooed from her spot in the underground lab, which was the coldest place in the house. She did not want the milk to start smelling bad, but she did want to keep it near her. Her excuse for changing into a cow that steals the milk is because cows never had the chance to take back their milk. Therefore, she was standing up for all the cows that had their milk taken from them.

A humming tune entered her hearing and she was laughing mentally. Beast entered the lab and immediately froze at the sight of a cow with milk jugs behind and around her. He dropped the clipboard that was in his hand.

"Why is there a cow in here?" he struggled to get out in his surprise.

The cow looked as if it was smiling at him as he called for the Professor and the other teachers to get down here. Shea and Logan were the last to arrive and Shea ran to hide behind the cow.

The Professor let out a chuckle at the sight before him. "Alright Tiffani, show yourself," the Professor thought inside Tiffani's mind.

The cow transformed into Tiffani, who grabbed a milk carton and hugged it to her. "I'm making a stand for all cows that have their milk taken from them," she said and she laughed at the exasperated faces on some of the others. Shea finally allowed herself to sink to the floor laughing.

"Why do we have to go shopping? I hate shopping," Tiffani said with a pout as she sat in the back of a car with Jean driving and Shea sitting in the front passenger seat. The fight for shotgun had annoyed Jean, who had finally used her power to separate the two in their designated seats.

"You ruined all the milk," Jean said calmly and Shea broke out in giggles again as she thought back to her friend being a cow with a milk jug in her mouth.

"Well I'm buying ice cream when we get to the store," Tiffani said and Jean gave her a surprised look.

"Tiffani that goes against your stand for all the cows" Shea said calmly and her friend gave a sheepish grin.

"Ice cream is too good to deny, sorry cows," Tiffani answered back and the girls were soon in the city in front of the grocery store.

The women exited the car after Jean parked and entered the store. They bought all the groceries they needed with the event of Tiffani trying to talk to the lobsters taking up some time. A bad feeling washed over all three women when they left the store.

"I smell the big bad kitty and he needs a bath," Tiffani whispered and Shea immediately formed a wave behind where Sabretooth was hiding. An angry roar made the women jump. Jean immediately used her powers to alert the Professor what was happening.

"Aw, poor cat man, he got a bath," Tiffani and Shea taunted while Tiffani started to create lion features on her form. Sabretooth stood up and gave a menacing growl towards the women.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"It seems he does not like baths," Tiffani yelped as she dodged an attack from Sabretooth's claws.

"Well he is a giant cat man," Shea yelled in a tone that wondered if her friend was thinking right now.

"The others will be here soon," Jean yelled as she and Shea used their powers to attack Sabretooth.

"How soon is soon?" Tiffani yelled as she had to jump over a parked car.

"Girls can only run away," Sabretooth said tauntingly and Tiffani immediately turned into a dog and barked at him. He stopped in surprise before laughing. "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted and he threw his head back laughing.

Tiffani took that time to turn into a large gorilla. She smirked before she punched Sabretooth in the gut and then in the face. She changed back to her normal self and said, "You have no idea what I can do."

"Sabretooth, you are taking too long," a new woman shouted and everyone saw Mystique standing a little ways down the street from the fight. Shea immediately used her powers to create a water cyclone and sent it at the new threat. Mystique barely dodged the attack.

"Jean, those reinforcements would be greatly appreciated now," Shea yelled as she saw Tiffani struggling with Sabretooth in gorilla form again.

"I don't know what is taking them so long," Jean yelled back as the two focused on sending attacks at Mystique. Shea and Jean jumped at the sound of a pained cry from the other side of the battle. Sabretooth had pinned Tiffani to the ground and she was back in her normal form again. He was stepping on her back and pulling her arms harshly behind her at a weird angle.

"Tiffani," Shea yelled and Mystique took that opportunity to kick Jean into a car. Jean's back smashed into the car with a lot of force before she fell to the concrete. Shea went to run over to help her friend, but Mystique stepped in her way.

"Hand to hand combat is not my thing," Shea thought with a curse. She tried to form another attack with her power, but Mystique attacked her before she could. Shea tried to fight back but she was not trained in any form of martial arts or hand-to-hand combat.

Tiffani's eyes widened when she saw Mystique swipe kick Shea's legs out from under her. Shea fell and her head bounced off the concrete with a loud noise. "No," Tiffani screamed and tried to get out from under Sabretooth's painful hold, but he would not let go.

"Shea," Tiffani yelled again when her friend did not move and Mystique picked her up her unconscious form. Tiffani's eyes flashed angrily before she transformed into a porcupine and shot needles into Sabretooth's hands and face.

He released her with an angry and pain filled roar and she tried to run towards Mystique, but the woman was already entering a random car that she broke into. Tiffani's heart dropped when the car started speeding away with her friend taken captive. She changed into a cheetah and tried to catch the car, but the car was already going eighty miles an hour and gaining speed.

She turned around to let out her anger on Sabretooth, but he was nowhere to be seen. Jean was starting to get up from where she had fallen earlier and that was the time that the other X-Men arrived.

"Leave you and your friend alone for an hour and this happens," Logan grumbled as he exited the jet and walked towards Tiffani, who was shaking in anger. He was not fast enough to dodge the punch that landed on his jaw.

"Shut up, my best friend has been kidnapped and I was not able to stop Mystique," Tiffani screamed as she worried for her friend. "If all you are going to do is gripe then do not trouble yourself in dealing with the hassle of saving her," she yelled and went to hit him again, but Kurt pulled her into a hug from behind to stop her from trying to take her anger out on Logan.

"I never said it was a hassle," Logan said after a few minutes of tense silence between everybody. He growled to himself and then asked Ororo to contact the Professor and see if he could find out where Shea was taken.

Tiffani thanked Kurt and returned the hug before she let go of him. She walked into the jet with the others and waited anxiously for the news from the Professor. It did not take too long because Mystique had not arrived at Magneto's hideout yet. Tiffani waited anxiously as the jet took off and started its way to where Shea was located. She looked at the other side of the jet and saw Logan scowling, but she could also see a hint of worry on his face.

Shea woke up slowly with an annoying headache. She tried to touch the back of her head, but her hands were tied together behind her back. She looked around her and saw that she was in a car's backseat. Mystique and Sabretooth were in the front seats. She slowly sat up when Sabretooth growled and Mystique started driving faster. She looked through the back window and saw the X-Men jet following the car.

The jet fired shots ahead of the car and the car spun to a stop. Mystique jumped out of the car and so did Sabretooth, who grabbed Shea and threw her over his shoulder. "Let go of me," Shea yelled as loud as she could into the man's ear. He dug his claws into her leg and she gritted her teeth to stop the yell of pain.

Logan and Tiffani were jumping out of the jet before it even landed. The two ran straight for Sabretooth, but Mystique stopped Tiffani. Logan kept running after his Sabretooth, who had run into the forest to escape. Mystique smirked at Tiffani before trying to hit her, but Tiffani dodged the attack. She smirked back as she grew claws and fangs.

When the jet finally landed, the others rushed off the jet to help Tiffani. Tiffani stopped her attack on Mystique and ran into the forest to help save her friend. After running for a mile, she finally saw Logan fighting Sabretooth. Shea was trying to escape from the bindings on her. Tiffani was so close to Shea when somebody crashed into her. She let out a gasp of surprise before and she and the other person crashed into a tree.

She heard a curse and knew that Logan was the person that was thrown at her. She felt her anger grow when she saw Sabretooth pick up a still struggling and yelling Shea was thrown over his shoulder again.

"I'm getting sick of this," Shea yelled again in Sabretooth's ear, but the threatening claws against her throat made her freeze. She gave a small laugh when water appeared and soaked Sabretooth as he ran away with her on his shoulder. "My powers will not work when I want them to but they randomly appear when he threatens my life," she thought with an annoyed laugh before looking back at where Logan and Tiffani were.

"Logan," Ororo and Jean yelled as they appeared in the small clearing. Logan stopped his idea of chasing after Sabretooth and Shea. Tiffani took that moment to turn into a squirrel. She jumped onto a tree and climbed up to the branches. She took off jumping from branch to branch so she could follow where that man took her best friend.

"Where is Tiffani?" she heard Kurt ask before she was too far away to hear anything else.

"Great," Scott grumbled before the others got back in the jet to follow what the Professor told them to do.

Tiffani was catching up to Sabretooth. She had changed from her squirrel form to that of a mountain lion. She internally was relieved when she saw Sabretooth enter a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. She had thought the hideout would be a bigger and more high tech place, but this would help her rescue Shea faster.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Or so I thought," Tiffani thought with a scowl when Magneto appeared and entered the cottage. "Now what to do," she thought as she prowled amongst the forest surrounding the cabin. She cringed when she heard Shea yell at Magneto and Sabretooth from inside the cabin.

"Hello Shea," Magneto said calmly after entering the cabin. He was met with a glare from the young woman, who was tied to a chair. Sabretooth was standing behind her.

"Why am I here?" Shea asked as she tried to use her powers, but something was keeping them from working.

"Stop trying to use your powers. They will not work right now. You are here because I want you to join me and fight against those fools that want to destroy mutants," Magneto explained with a scowl as he thought of all the attempts to cure or stop mutants.

"You know, world domination has not worked for anybody so far so I doubt it will work for you," Shea said with an annoyed look. Her sarcasm made Sabretooth growl behind her.

"I did not say world domination," Magneto said sitting in a chair across from Shea.

"Not yet, but usually people with your way of thinking will eventually think about world domination," Shea explained while shrugging her shoulders as much as her restraints would allow.

"So I'm guessing that you do not wish to fight with my side," he answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Your side, their side, why are there always sides? You're guessing correctly though. I'm only fighting on the side that will not tie me to a chair. Also, my friend will be here soon and I doubt she will appreciate seeing her friend tied to a chair," she said with a smirk and right on time a grizzly bear busted the door open and hit Sabretooth away from Shea.

The bear let out a roar before it cut the ropes holding Shea to the chair and the bear charged at Magneto. Shea ran out of the cabin and smiled when her powers were no longer restricted. She watched Tiffani run out of the cabin in the form of a raccoon and Shea sent a big wave of water at Magneto when he ran out of the cabin.

"Why are you a raccoon?" Shea asked confused and Tiffani turned back to her normal self.

"Raccoons are cute but they can be extremely vicious when they want to be," her friend explained and pointed to Magneto," who had scratches and bite marks all over his face and hands.

"Touché," Shea said and sent another blast of water towards Sabretooth, who had regained his footing after the hit from Tiffani in bear form. "Where are the others?" she yelled at her friend, who now had lion features so she could fight Sabretooth and Shea could deal with Magneto.

"I left them back there, but they should be smart enough to show up here soon. If Logan uses his nose then he can figure out where we are," Tiffani said with a smirk before dodging an attack of Sabretooth's claws and trying to attack him next.

"Magneto," Logan's roar sounded and Shea almost jumped in surprise when Logan and the others appeared.

"Tiffani," Kurt yelled in surprise when he saw Tiffani fly through the air and slam into a tree after Sabretooth was able to punch her in the stomach.

"Sabretooth," Magneto yelled when more of the X-Men started to arrive to fight against him.

"Coward," Shea scowled as she threw more water towards Magneto and Sabretooth. She smirked when she made the water form into a water twister. Magneto and Sabretooth were twisting higher in the force of the water. Shea concentrated and used the water to force them out of the water and towards the ground at a fast speed.

A large crash sounded when the two men hit the ground. Jean and Scott worked quickly to knock the men unconscious. Some of the others were relieved before Tiffani walked up towards Shea.

"Wait, wasn't she hurt? Where is Kurt?" Shea thought but gave a smile to Tiffani.

"Good work," Tiffani said and went to give Shea a high five. Shea immediately narrowed her eyes and trapped Tiffani in a water bubble.

"Usually I would get a hug after a fight like this," Shea said and she grinned when an outraged Mystique appeared in the bubble instead of her friend.

"Tiffani," Kurt's frantic voice yelled and Shea cursed when Mystique somehow escaped the water prison. Mystique rushed towards Jean and Scott. Shea was torn between stopping the woman and checking on her friend. Logan growled and jumped in front of Shea when Magneto sent an attack of metal objects from the cabin towards her. He deflected the attack and protected Shea, but Magneto, Sabretooth, and Mystique took that moment to escape.

"Stop moving, you're hurt," Kurt said frantically and Shea looked over to where Tiffani had hit the tree. She gasped when she saw Tiffani cough up some blood when she tried to stand.

"Get her in the jet," Jean ordered and Kurt picked Tiffani up as easily but as quickly as he could.

"Tiffani," Shea yelled and went to run towards the jet, but Logan grabbed her hand and they both ran to the jet. She was surprised and even more surprised when Logan made her sit by him. "I have to check on her," she hissed when she saw Jean trying to help her friend.

"The best we can do right now is let Jean help her until we can get back to the mansion," Logan said and Shea could see he was trying to calm her down, but he also looked unhappy that her friend was hurt. She still looked ready to go sit by Tiffani, but a hand gently squeezing her hand made her stop. She frowned at her friend before looking up at Logan. Her heart jumped at the reassuring look he was giving her.

"She's strong, you know she is. She will be fine. I'm sure she knows that you would hurt her dearly if she did not come back to you," he said and Shea gave a happy smile before a tear slid down her face. He gently wiped away the tear and Shea leaned against him as they continued to hold hands.

The trip to the mansion seemed too long. Tiffani was rushed to the medical room and Hank and Jean worked quickly to help her. Kurt, Logan, and Shea stood outside the medical room and waited to see what would happen. Logan stayed by Shea's side and she was thankful for the comfort he provided. She was surprised by what he was doing, but she was not going to complain.

Kurt was pacing and twisting his hands with worry. Shea gave a frown before she grabbed one of Kurt's hands. He gave her a surprised look before she smiled at him.

"She'll be fine," she said softly and gave his hand a squeeze. The three stood outside for a few hours before Jean left the room.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding. She'll have a nasty bruise, but she will be fine. She's sleeping now but when she wakes she will need to rest for a few days," Jean said and she smiled when she heard sighs of relief.

Shea and Kurt were the first people to visit Tiffani when she woke up the next day. Shea laughed when she saw her friend was restrained to the bed. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I do not like being stuck in a bed no matter how sick or hurt I am," Tiffani whined. "I just wanted to go to the living room and watch television, but oh no, Jean did not like that," she said and growled at her restraints.

"Of course you will not listen to what the doctor says," Shea said before hugging her friend.

"I'm so happy you are awake," Kurt said and he was the next person to hug Tiffani. She was surprised and she smiled at the blush on his face.

"Thanks Kurt," Tiffani said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh look, squirrel lady is awake," Logan's voice said as he entered the room and stood beside Shea.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own X-men. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Oh look, grumpy came out of his cave," Tiffani retaliated back at Logan. Logan just gave a small growl before he pulled Shea out of the room. "Hey, that's my soul mate," she yelled at the disappearing duo. "Sad now," she said before grabbing Kurt and hugging him. "No longer sad," she said and she smiled at the blush on his cheeks.

"Where are we going?" Shea asked after Logan had pulled her through what felt like the entire mansion before they ended up at Logan's room.

"I need to talk to you," he said gruffly with a frown on his face.

"If this is about your bed then I'm still not apologizing," Shea said quickly before she was pulled into Logan's room. She saw that he had gotten a new bed.

"It's not about the dumb bed," Logan growled before he started pacing.

"Oh, then what is this about?" she asked curiously while trying to keep the apprehension out of her voice.

"Give me a minute," he growled back and Shea just sat on the bed with a shrug. She was surprised that the two were not trying to kill each other right now, but she was not going to complain. She was interested to know what was bothering Logan. Her focus was back to the pacing man when he stopped and gave her a frustrated look.

"You are not leaving this place again. You only get yourself into trouble," he yelled and she was shocked before she glared at him.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" she yelled standing up from the bed.

"Well you obviously need someone to tell you because you just run into trouble," he growled back as the two were walking closer to each other.

"Tiffani is the one that always runs into trouble and I'm just along for the trip," she hissed back thinking of all the ways she could kick Logan's butt.

"Then let her run into trouble," he said.

"I will not let her go alone because she may need my help," she said shocked at his words.

"You do not need to be in danger all the time," he growled back growing more frustrated.

"Why do you even care?" she finally screamed when the two of them were right in front of each other's faces.

Logan glared at her before smashing their lips together into a passionate kiss. She was shocked before she was lost to the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt her heart skip a beat during the kiss before Logan pulled away. He stayed close and their lips were almost touching as he spoke.

"That's why I care," he growled and pulled her into another kiss.

Tiffani and Kurt were still in the medical room because she was not allowed to leave. Kurt was telling her about his life until she let out a loud sneeze. He looked at her surprised and laughed a little at the look on her face. She was pouting and trying to glare at the same time.

"Somebody is talking about me, probably that dumb caveman," Tiffani said before smiling at Kurt. "Can you do me a favor?" she whispered looking around for Beast or Jean, her prison guards.

"Of course," he said and she felt a little blush appear on her cheeks when he gently grabbed her hands in his and placed a kiss on top of them.

She leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips before whispering, "Get me out of this room."

He stared at her in surprise before leaning close to her again. He felt his heart beating faster than ever before as he stopped with their faces close to each other. "Will I get another kiss if I do?" he asked in whisper.

"Well I was going to give you more than one, but if you only want one," she said and started to trail off. She smiled when he gently picked her up out of the bed and they vanished.

"This place is too quiet today," Scott said to Jean while they were making lunch in the kitchen.

"Something is wrong," Jean said and soon an alarm sounded through the mansion.

"Did she leave the medical room?" Scott asked exasperated.

"She did, but that alarm is for an outside threat," Jean said and soon the two of them were running outside. They made it to the front lawn and they almost stumbled at the sight before them.

Kurt and Tiffani were on the roof and Shea and Logan were standing on the front lawn. Logan was growling and had his claws out for an attack. Shea was shaking her head while laughing. Kurt was now holding an annoyed Tiffani, who had monkey features.

"I just told you that I'm happy for you and Shea to be going out and you say whatever. I'll show you whatever," Tiffani screeched and started throwing bananas at Logan, who sliced the flying fruit with his claws.

"Kurt, are you two dating now?" Shea yelled up to Kurt, who was still struggling to hold the monkey woman before she decided to jump down and brawl with Logan.

"Yes," Kurt yelled and Tiffani froze. She looked back at him with a sly grin when she saw the blush on his cheeks.

"Cute," she thought before pulling him into another kiss. He sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kurt, you should pick another woman to be with," Logan growled and Shea kicked him in the butt while Kurt actually growled at Logan.

"Whatever," Kurt said smartly and Logan's jaw dropped.

Logan looked at Shea and then back to the smirking couple on the roof. "Don't you whatever me," he said and threw a banana at the two on the roof.

Shea was now sitting on the ground laughing with tears in her eyes. Tiffani had just caught the banana and was eating it. Kurt still had his arms wrapped protectively around her. Shea looked at Logan, who just growled before he picked Shea up and carried her away.

"Bye caveman, bye soul mate, have fun," Tiffani yelled before she noticed Jean and Scott, who were still watching the scene with dumbfounded looks. "Voyeurs," she yelled at the two, who rushed back into the mansion with blushes on their faces.

"That was the big threat," Scott muttered with before they both sighed. "We're doomed," he grumbled and Jean gave a small laugh.

Professor Xavier looked out his office windows and chuckled. "They fit in well," he said before planning for Tiffani and Shea to become teachers at the school and to join the X-Men. "I'm glad they joined us," he thought before wondering what else the two friends would bring to his school and to everyone's lives inside the school.

"Why are there bananas in my bed?" Logan roared and the professor almost choked on the water he had been drinking.

"Definitely more interesting," he thought and smiled at the two women running into his office. The two women smiled at him before giving each other a high five. "I wish I did not have to keep buying so many beds for Logan though," he thought before planning more pranks with the young women.

The End


End file.
